


Black Butler Academy (Black Butler x OC, with some X reader)

by NightMareTurtleRS



Category: Attack on Titan, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, School, Smut, Teenagers, long updates, reader will get her/himself a man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMareTurtleRS/pseuds/NightMareTurtleRS
Summary: What would it be like for the Black Butler cast to have different personalities and age, living a 'normal' teenage life, Ciel's big bro is Sebastian a boy whom is short, smart, shy, odd chose of fashion and is the best friend of the popular Claude Faustus whom is tall compared to Sebastian, loud but not to loud,intimidating, and the older brother to Alois, Alois is a friend of Ciel, he is pretty much the same as before other than he is less bipolar and is more playful.Undertaker is a friend of both William and Grell whom are pretty much the same other than some other things (you'll find out if you read this).The Black Butler cast fall for the most unlikely of people.(They are all going to be human) (There will be a bit of X reader but not with Sebastian, Claude, Grell and Finny, just don't question)





	1. The introduction to four

_**Ally's third POV** _

 

_Ally's phone went off signalling that it was times to get of off her lazy ass and get that lazy ass to the land of fucking death mortals call school (just so ya know I call mortals people just because My Loki faze has yet to leave, just putting that out there). Dragging herself to meet with her friends, finally after meeting up with her friends and walking to school together they had reached the hell hole, filled was pathetic mortal beings. As the female was having a conversation with her friends Rowen Maclean, Crystal Abbiegal and Luscious Meldrum, it was sadly ended by the bell meaning it was time to head registration! They entered the registration room, sitting down in their chosen seats, unfortunately Ally was not near her friends, so she just wrote her Fan-Fic instead to pass the time. Ally's registration teacher Mr.Wattery said that there was an important notification that needed everyone's intension, Ally looked up to see four probably new students, Mr.Wattery got them to intrude themselves to the class, the first one to intrude themselves was a tall male with dark brown messy hair with black rimmed glassed covering his charming emerald orbs, he was dressed in a white shirt with a dark grey zipper/hoodie, he wore black skinny jeans and dark grey Nike trainers, he intruded himself as William.T.Spears. The second male was wearing a checkered red T-shirt with black skinny jeans and red converse, his flaming red hair was extremely  long as for his emerald orbs that looked very similar to William's but only brighter, his beautiful orbs were covered by red librarian glasses (you guys must know what I am talking about here), the crimson coloured male or was it a female? said that its name was Grell Sutcliff. The penultimate (second last) male was short with messy untamed black hair, bags falling over his unnaturally crimson orbs, the small male wore an opened light grey cardigan over his turquoise shirt with a light pink dicky bow (thats a real thing, it's another name for the bow tie) he too wore skinny jeans but only in saturated navy blue, his converse were the same colour as his cardigan, his name Sebastian Michaels (cue dramatic music!). Lastly was a golden eyed male with beautiful inky black hair, said male wore a black hoodie with a dark purple T-shirt underneath, he too had black skinny jeans that were held up by a purple belt, his high-top converse were a dark purple matching his T-shirt. He intruded himself as Claude Faustus. Mr.Wattery told the four to go find a seat, so that is what they did, the nerdy Sebastian sat next to Rowen, William and Grell sat next to (Y/N), the (MALE/FEMALE) looked at them with a kind hearted smile making William blush ever so slightly, Claude sat next to Ally as there was the only seat left in registration and that was next to Ally...(poor guy) Neither talked nor make eye contact, Ally hoped that she wouldn't get a nose bleed at the mer sight of the attractive golden eyed teen. The male was going to attempted to talk to the female sitting next to him only for the bell to go off singling it was time to go to first period, French._


	2. Period 1 & 2

French was boring for the most part everyone was either on the phones 'using' the english to french translator, sleeping or just plain talking to their friends half-way across the class room.  
Two of the new students, Sebastian and Claude, walking into the class room late with one of the teachers behind, "Sorry they're late, got a bit lost, right boy. well have fun" the female teacher said leaving the two male friends to find a seat at the back off the class.  
The teacher called of the register, "Kerrin Anderson" "aye" "Crystal Barnfather" "here" so on so forth, "Ally Love" "aye" "Rowen Maclean" "here" "Sebastian Michaels" "uh here" "Claude Faustus" "here" "Alright. that's good everyone's here today, just continue what you where doing".  
The class continued like the teacher had said, meaning no one was doing the actual work.  
With Sebastian and Claude's conversation  
"Wait so who do you like Sebastian?" "That Rowen girl, she hangs out with the tall female with blonde hair and that boy who kinda looks and acts like the tall girls brother but smaller" "oh yeah her" "so Claude I told you who I like, so tell me who do you like?" "...............um" Claude looked flustered when Sebastian asked him on such, "WHO?" though Sebastian said a little to loudly making everyone turn there heads towards the two, "who?" Sebastian asked quietly, "Um that tall blonde who hangs around the midget you like and that boy who kinda looks and acts her brother but smaller" "did you just practically quote me there" "noooo" "u uh, sure".  
The two males looked over at there newly found crushes, Rowen was on her phone, probably reading FanFic (the holy grail FanFic), Ally had her ear-phones in, listening to her favourite songs (Jason Isbell and Ryan Adams).  
The teacher had asked for everyone to pack up their stuff and get ready for next period. The bell when signalling it was time to leave the french class, a three boys came up behind Ally, Rowen and their friend, the platinum white haired boy with crimson orbs wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders, a wavy blonde boy too wrapped his arm around Ally, Ally being Ally and being friends with them, wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "Gilbert, Frenchy, did ya miss me bitches" "honhonhonhon~ off course, how could we have not" "mmmmhhhhh yes good answer" "the awesome me missed the slightly less awesome Ally", Ally soon got bored of walking, so she lifted her legs up for the ground expecting to be carried and she got carried, "soooooooooo Frenchy, bird boy, where's the tomato? Cause last time I checked there is supposed to be three of you to make up the "Bad Touch Trio" "honhonhonhonhonhon~he is with Lovino" "K" *cue the bell ringing* "oh shit, well" and with that Gilbert and Francis ran off to art class still holding Ally (Rowen and friends had already left as well as Claude and Sebastian).The trio arrived to class as they walked in (separately) and sat down in the remaining seating, the three was lectured by the art teacher about being late to class (never be late to class children, honhonhonhon), the female teacher was practically shouting in their ears, only making the three hide back their smirks.  
Ally sat down next to (y/n), whom was smirking at Ally. The devious and funny (male/female) looked at Ally was a glint in their eye, Ally catching on shook her head not wanting to be apart of what (y/n) was planing, but she was curious and that curiousness was just enough for the female to partner up with her friend just like old time.  
The teacher was explaining to her student about an important homework project, they would be partnered up in a group of three (hahahaha bad touch trio) and design a poster (that is all we do in my school is make posters I do not lie with you my reader's) with the basic colour wheel and shading, easy enough, well that just depends on who's in your group.  
The teacher assigned the groups, Sebastian, Rowen and Gilbert. Claude, Ally (bet you all saw that coming) and Feliciano. Grell, Ludwig and Ewan, so on so forth, lastly Finny, luscious and Roderich,  
The teacher being ever so generous (not) allowed the class to go into their assigned groups to go over the project.  
With Sebastian, Rowen and Gilbert  
Sebastian sat quietly with his group, feeling uneasy with the white haired loud mouth of a boy (we all know it's true), Rowen had had about enough of the loud mouth and they where only 31 minutes into the period.  
The short haired female got out her death ruler for her bag and slapped Gilbert on the back of the head inflicting pain with the death ruler (my friend is based of off Rowen and she hits me with her death ruler, and that is what she calls it) the albino yelped in pain at the impact, Sebastian still uneasy, looked over a Rowen blushing (if you love Sebastian pretend that you're Rowen), she smiled at him, "so how do you what to lay-out the poster?"  
"um....eh well I don't really mind" "whelp, fine by me, lets get this project over and done with".  
Gilbert sat listening to his two assigned partners, still clutching his head in pain.  
The sound of the bell  
The bell went off,  but since the teacher was a jackass, she made the students stay put in their chairs to finish what she was saying, but it wasn't like anyone was really listening.  
When the teacher finally let the student leave the classroom, everyone dashed out of the room to either to go see their friends or for snack.  



	3. Break

With Ally and (y/n)  
"So (y/n) what is your plan?" "mmmmmmmmmmhh" (he/she) hummed "I was thinking that we could greet the new students, the Strathaven Academy way" "may I ask what is the 'Strathaven Academy' way?" "just you wait and see" (he/she) said before walking away leaving Ally on her own, "THAT DOESN'T FOOK'N ENLIGHTEN ME ON THE SUBJECT AT HAND!" Ally shouted after (y/n).  
Back with William, Grell, Claude and Sebastian   
William watched Ally as she returned to her group of crazy ass friends, the emo male was curious on what the two were talking about but just let it slip out of his thoughts as he tuned into other conversation.  
"Hey Willy you ok?" asked Grell "yes I am fine Grell, please reframe from calling that horrid nickname" "whatever you say Willy-Boy~" William grumbled, but continued on thinking about the two.  
Grell listened in on Claude and Sebastian's conversation, "Wait so you two already have crushed and it's the first day. Wow" the two male's blushed one more heavily than the other.   
Grell was about to say more but the bell interrupted, all the students then left to third period, in which for them would be...Science!


	4. Period 3 & 4

** _With Sebastian and Claude_ **

 

Sebastian and Claude wandered around trying to find their next class, once again they had to ask for help, they saw one of the school's janitors and asked her where to go, she said "oh so you're looking for the science department, well then just go up to the top floor, the quickest way to get there is through the stair case at the office and at the top it should be to your left" she said cheerfully, the two thanked the janitor as followed her 'instructions'. When the two friends got to the class, they where greeted by a male teacher, the teacher asked why they where late to his class, Claude explained to the science teacher because Sebastian's shyness kicked in, the teacher was looked pleased with the explanation and let the two into the class. The entire class stopped what they were doing just to look at the new students like they had never seen something so sexy before, the teacher gestured to have a seat, Sebastian kept his gaze fixed to the ground were as Claude held his head up high, the two sat at the very front of the class in the middle row, they waited for the teacher to explain what they were to do in the lesson. After the teacher explained the lesson, he let the students to do the experiment. The experiment was simple, you had certain chemicals that began with copper. Throughout the experiment the students noticed a pattern, when the chemical had copper at the beginning the flame would be green-blue. They jotted down their conclusion in their old or new jotters. The teacher being ever so kinda allowed the class to talk to their friends, Sebastian nervously looked over at Rowen, whom was talking to her friend Lushious, Claude gave his friend a small nudge of encouragement, but the shy boy just sat in his seat, pam's sweating with both nervousness and anxiousness. Claude looked over Ally, the male saw her flat out on the desk requesting sleep, Claude just stared at her not looking away, what was the harm she was barely conscious. Out the corner of Claude's eye he saw his friend standing up, going to attempt to talk to his newly found crush. Though the bell rang, startling Ally awake, the female looked rather clueless but when she looked at her surroundings she grunted in discomfort. "Fourth period, maths, yay" Ally said to herself then walked out of the class only to go to another.

_**With Sebastian: Maths** _

Sebastian sat at a desk at the back of the Maths class, the class was full to the brim with students. Throughout the period the maths teacher asked the students math related questions, luckily Sebastian was able to avoid them all…well…up until now, "Sebastian could you please tell me the answer to this question" Sebastian's gaze went to the board to the teacher and back again, "I don't know the answer sir" Sebastian told the maths teacher, but the teacher just started at him, his eyes baring into his soul, scaring poor Sebastian shitless, thankfully the teacher asked another student, sadly though his eyes never left Sebastian. With Claude  Claude arrived to his maths class late (different people go to different maths classes, depending how go they are, I don't know about you all but I'm shit at math tests) meaning everyone (expect a few who where actually working instead of talking) stared at him, probable thinking he was emo..and sexy. The maths teacher stared at him awaiting an apology, but it never came there was just a long silence until the teacher screamed at Claude to go wait out side. Claude shrugged his shoulders walking out of the class room to wait out side.

**_ With Ally: Maths _ **

I stared at my work, music in the background, thankfully I asked for the two other people to move away from me so I could concentrate. The door opened revealing Claude, the girls gasped, deep blushes on their faces, the boys saw that the girls where fanning over just the one boy (one handsome boy), jealously plastered on their faces even if no one really wanted to date anyone in the class they where still jealous. I catch a quick glance at Claude, I too find him attractive that's way I've been avoiding the make whenever his toys to talk to me, as I continue my work I notice that the room was, for once silent but it didn't last long when the teacher shouts at Claude to wait outside.  With Claude (again)  The teacher comes out of the classroom staring Claude down (checking him out), the same silence fell over them, "Why where you late to my class?" the maths teacher asked/demanded, trying her best not to snap straight away. "everyone was in the same corridor, blocking me, so I decided to go to the office and get my own timetable since I haven't been given one and have been looking at my friends" Claude answered the still pissed off teacher, "just go in the class and find a seat, I'll give you a jotter" so with that Claude walked back in class, emotionless expression still plastered on his handsome face. The male spotted Ally on her own at the front of the class next to the window, so he decided to sit next to his new crush.  As Claude sat down he was Ally tense at his presence, Claude stared at her work seeing she had nearly finished the page under ten minutes.  Claude received a tap on the shoulder from behind but just brushed it off, though the person didn't stop, they just kept on tapping, finally Claude had had enough, he turned around glare on his emotionless face, startling the female behind, the female kept quite for a short while, as Claude was about to turn back around she asked him-"would you like to go out with me. The names Sarah by the way (if ya names Sarah change it or if you know any Sarah change it by any means it was the first name that came to mind), "No" was Claude's single blunt answer, Sarah was struck, shocked, no one had ever dared to deny her. Claude returned to his work, leaving the rejected female to gap like a fish out of water. Claude spent the rest of the period staring at Ally, the sun reflecting of off her black and blue glasses, making her pale face shine, the red strip of hair sliding down, in the way of her left eye (the red strip of hair is at the left of her bangs that if fall from position cover her left eye {that totally made sense}). The bell rung when everyone was packing up, after everyone finished packing up they ran out of the class, well everyone except Ally and Claude as the teacher had asked for the to wait behind for a short while. "Ok Claude, since you are new to this school it seems only fair to have a guide until you get use to the school and where everything is, so Ally could you please be Claude's guide until he gets use to the school" "mmmmmmmhhh yes of course" Ally agreed, as she looked over at Claude. So they both left the class with an awkward silence falling them, but if they both thought it couldn't get more awkward than it already was well they where dead wrong.


	5. PSE

_**PSE** _

"Ally, why'd Anthony breakup with ya?" shouted (insert random name), only for Ally to reply with "why's the sky fucking blue!"(if anyone asks you that just say that it gets people ta fuck off), (insert random name) ran of at the sight of Ally's death glare. Claude and Ally sat in a awkward silence and Claude kinda making it worse by asking "so your boyfriend broke up with you?" Ally turned her head to look at Claude death glare still plastered on her face. Luckily the two had reached their destination. (y/n) came jumping up towards them with a smile plastered upon (her/him) face, "finally you're here, teacher has not arrived yet!" "Bloody hell you can be loud!" "Mmmmmm" (y/n) hummed happily as she lead Claude to where Sebastian was sitting. Claude sat next to his friend waiting for the PSE teacher to enter the class room. Eventually the female teacher arrived, she sat down at the teacher desk (I don't even know), she looked around the class and spotted Claude, Sebastian, William and Grell "ahhh so you are the new children" she asked, the four nodded their heads signifying that they where, "well then could you please tell us about yourself's?" Sebastian started first by saying "umm my name is Sebastian Michaelis um I have a younger brother called Ciel and I love kittens"  "the names Claude Faustus I too have a younger brother also, his name is Alois and I like video games" "ohh well I'm Grell Sutcliff and I love the colour red, red is everyth-" before Grell could start or even finish his red rant William cut him of "my name is William .T. Spears and I like computing", when the four finished their introductions to their new PSE teacher they sat in their seats uncomfortable with the stares they where given though after a while the stares died down. Fifth period dragged on with everyone bored out of their minds, waiting for the period to end sadly they had another 15 minute of death. The teacher babbled on about how everyone should start thinking about what they want to do in life and how they should look into what marks you would need. With 10 minutes left the teacher put on a video from youtube about how the human brain worked. Sebastian and William watched interested in the obvious science placed within the video. 5 more minutes left, 5 more minutes left, that was all just 5 more minutes left, and thankfully the teacher let everyone talk to one another. Grell was rubbing himself on poor William's arm (I don't even know anymore, just poor William though), Sebastian somehow ended up rambling about Kittens to Rowen and (y/n), (y/n) was fan-girling and muttering about how cute the small inky coloured male was being, Claude ended up talking to Ally about Deadpool and anything Marvel related (MARVEL, I don't now about you all but Marvel is majestic and Deadpool is my favourite character even before the movie). The bell rung once again, all the students rushed out of the classroom eager for food and hanging out with their friends.


	6. Lunch

** _Lunch_ **

The newly formed friend group went out for lunch at Sainsbury, all buying various different foods to devour, Sebastian choose a tuna sandwich, Claude choosing a sugar coated jam donut, Iona and Luscious having a cinnamon whirl in the same tub (separate) making Sebastian all jelly sandwich, Ally having a chocolate brownie, ext. Soon it was the end off lunch, Claude and Rowen started a sport rivalry after Claude make fun of Rowen's height. Ally spent that time absently rambling about the difference from Marvel and DC and recording the small fight between Claude and Rowen. Luscious ran into Finny (quite literally) walking back to school, the two males hitting it of quite well, (bromance). Grell and William met a boy called Ewen and it seemed that Grell has formed a new crush/obsession, William noticed this and ran from his friend and the person who William thinks has a mutual crush on Grell. So over all Lunch was pretty non-eventful as some new crushes were formed, new 'rivalries' but the most important and exciting thing that happened that entire trip for to Sainsbury's ended up being the food~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really shitting I promise the next time I write 'Lunch' it will actually be a proper chapter


	7. Period 6 & 7

_**Gym** _

PE, Gym class, a place where students dread, and this was there next period, oh well at least Ally didn't have to take part because of her muscle problems in her legs. Everyone went to the changing room to change into their gym gear. Eventually after everyone was finished changing they could start but not before dun dun dun the register! "Alright we are going to be doing rugby until the term finishes! Everyone split into four teams, don't wast anymore time we only have thirty five minutes left to play, so get a move on!" The gym teacher yell. Soon after the teams where made and the teacher had chosen what team should battle  the other the area went wild (mostly the female! No offense I'm female). Sebastian stood at the edge of the White line on the football field feeling awkward and to be quite frank scared, luckily the rugby ball came no where never him much to his relief. Though lets just say that Claude wasn't't so lucky, during one the 'match' Claude and Ina where facing each other in the opposite team and Claude being Claude started to taunt Ina and her height...again, this did not end well for him as he was rugby tackled to the ground by Rowen earning him a sore everything but yeah the guy would recover...hopefully. Period 6 finally ended much to everyone's relief, now it was the last period of the day, period 7,English.

_**English** _

English Students walked into Mrs MacDuck class room wet from sweat, their cloths a mess as they where done in a rush. The pregnant, hormonal teacher looked at the late students with a slight glare and lectures about 'how you should be on time for class' (say that in the I-know-everything voice). The new kids stood at the front of the class waiting to be assigned seats, the English teacher soon caught on and suggested the non-occupied seats. After they had chosen their seats the teacher started the lesson the where learning about writing poems so all in all Sebastian had his hand up for every question with the right answers, yeah the kid liked poetry. Claude though sat in the class in his own little world and sadly for him the teacher noticed, she shout out his name numerous times until he actually responded, snapping out of his amazing day dream he glared at the teacher and in which she gladly returned. English was finally over thank the Lord! They may have been given homework but who cared right now? They where free from the hell whole they call school. Ally, Rowen, Sebastian and Claude walked out of school together, Ally turned towards the two males and asked "do ya two wanna come with us to the spectacle falls with us after we're changed of course though?" The two females started at the males who where now having a magger nose bleeds, "separately, in different rooms! Away from your perverted eyes" Rowen stated sternly, the two males became rather shy after their sudden nose bleeds but never the less agreed to come with them and change before. Separately!


	8. After School

_**After School** _

The four teens walked to the spectacle falls after they changed into their swimwear (Claude and Sebastian are just wearing their boxers) and normal clothing. They arrived at a big lake of water, waterfall and all in the background. Ally and Rowen stripped off their clothes, breasts practicality bursting out off the swimsuits, they slow walked into the lake, the two turning to look at them, beckoning them over with their hands, seductive smirks plastered on their faces. Stripping of their t-shirts they started to walk into the warm water, the two stopped mid step as they heard a farting sound escape from ones butt, they caught a wift of the smell, instantly placing a hand over their nose trying but failing to block the smell. When the two looked over at their crushes they noticed that their breast's where sadly back to their original size. Ally sat on a rock in the middle of the water laughing her ass of, Rowen sat on another rock 2 meters away, she too laughing but was choking from the dire smell. The two continued laughing just not as hard, perverted smirks formed on their faces as the looked over at the two males, small bulges in their boxer where visible to the two perverted female, no words needed to be said as the two slowly moved their hands over their crotch. As time pasted they started to wonder around the area, lush green leaves over their heads, white/pinky petals swirled around them was they ran (well Ally and Sebastian trailed behind), soon after some exploring they found another lake but this one didn't have a water fall and this one was smaller with more flat rocks further in the water for sitting on.  They walked into the water, trying not to fall in, yeah Sebastian kinda failed, with a massive splash the small boy fell face first into the water, water droplets flew onto his friends as they sat on their rocks, Sebastian under the water swam towards Rowen, his head peaking out of the water behind her, with his hands in position he forcefully pushed the water upwards splashing all over Rowen, who was now drenched with water. The female slowly turned around to face Sebastian, she pounced on the slightly taller male and started to tickle the ticklish male, Sebastian. Shrieked with laughter, a smile plastered happily on his pale face. Claude sat on his rock, staring at the cute couple (they aren't together Rowen X Sebastian) in slight jealously. Ally snuck up behind Claude and pushed him into the water, the male let out a high pitched Yelp before falling into the water. Claude floated back up, stretching his arms out he grabbed Ally's hands, intertwining his fingers with hers, with a quick tug she fell into the water. Rowen and Sebastian went up behind Ally and Claude who where laughing their asses off, and pounced on their backs. The four had piggyback races, Claude and Sebastian ended up winning and Ally fell on her knees, Rowen's weight to much for her. The clock striked 5:30 meaning everyone went there separate ways home, all having a fabulous time.


	9. Tuesday: Registration

It was like any normal Tuesday in registration, people talking loudly partially shouting, the teacher trying but failing to shut everyone up to call out the register. Claude and Rowen where arguing about who was better, Luscious was fantasising about the boy he crashed into, Finny, Crystal was trying to read fan fiction but sadly someone sitting next to her was pissing her off in which Crystal stayed quite, Grell was talking to William about Ewen, poor William sat their like he wanted to kill himself like the emo he is (no offence to all the emo's out there), and last but not least Sebastian and Ally where shipping people in the classroom (not weird at all guys not weird at all), two bickering people caught their attention, the British teen Arthur Kirkland and the Frenchman (Frenchmen) Francis Bonnefoy when the two saw them they knew that they had found their OTP.

_**With the bickering two** _

"Bloody Frog!" "Black sheep of Europe!" The two shouted at the other, blocking out the sound of their registration teacher telling them to lower their voices. The regi teacher Mr Wattery knew about Ally's shipping obsession and it was pretty obvious that she was shipping the two males (Ally only ships males X males) along with the new kid Sebastian. Mr Wattery shouted the two shippers names, immediately catching their attention,Mr Wattery give a small nod knowing that's the female knew exactly what it meant. After the two stopped shouting at each other they turned their heads away from the other, though Francis turned his head back towards Arthur's when he heard him scream (girlishly). There stood a creepily smiling Ally and the new kid Sebastian, everyone and I mean everyone knew what that perverted smile meant, she was shipping, the worst thing that could ever happen to you. Francis nervously laughed, him being Ally's friend, knew that you should just smile and try not to mention how terrifying it was (or how she looked like the Russian Ivan). But before anything else happened the bell went off. 'Thank God!' The two mentally cheered.


	10. Period 1 & 2

 

**_ History _ **

Walking into the classroom Sebastian and Claude sat at the very back of the class, awaiting for the arrival of their history teacher Miss Canary, the class waited for around seven minutes, but seven minutes turned into seventeen, and to be honest it's not like any class would be tame so lets look at the scene this class is in : Grell was dancing on the teachers desk as he twerked away in William's face, Claude and Rowen where having a go at each other, Luscious dragged the younger boy Finny into the classroom and put a dog collar and leash on him, a creepy perverted smirk plastered upon his devious face as he sniffed his rose blonde hair, Ally was playing inappropriate music on her phone and playing it out loud, (0:08) and then there was little Sebastian, little Sebastian sat in his seat quietly, his earphones placed in his ears as he listened to Cody Carson's cover for Taylor Swift 'Trouble' and lets not get started with (y/n). (y/n), (y/n) was just singing as loudly as (she/he) could to (f/s) as (she/he) had an arm wrapped around (favourite anime character)'s neck, (she/he) looked high, well (she/he) does look like that on an everyday basis. "What is the meaning of this!" the head teacher yelled as he walked into the classroom filled with misbehaving teenagers "Get back in your seats at once!" the head of the school demanded as he glared at misbehaving students, "Ally, Rowen, Claude, Grell, William, Luscious and (y/n)! Get to my office this instance!". The seven not wanting to get into anymore trouble as it is speed walked out the classroom in silence, well not before Ally and (y/n) held up their middle fingers over the head teacher's head. "I will deal with the rest of you later" the head teacher then walked to the lift too make his way to his office to scold the seven. After the head teacher scolded them they where all set with different time periods for detention. Ally would miss second period that happened to be Science, she also had to stay behind after school for an hour for the inappropriate music. Rowen would be missing third period that was Art, she as well would be staying after school because of fighting Claude. Claude would be missing fifth period that was English, he too staying behind for fighting. Grell was to miss third period as well as Rowen. William would be missing last period, Maths which so happened to be his favourite subject other than English. Luscious would be missing second period a long with Ally. (y/n) was let of the hook because off some shit that not even (y/n) could remember, all (she/he) cared about for now was to create her ships so that they would be ruling the seven seas! With Sebastian, Sebastian sat alone at the back of the class, near to tears as he feared loneliness, the teacher noticed this and allow the boy to go where the six where kept after school. Sebastian walked into the fifth interview room where the six where, as he opened the door a tomato came flying at him hitting him dead in-between the eyes the room became silent no one moving a muscle as they noticed the tears that started too well up in the small males crimson orbs. Rowen realising Claude was the one who caused the precious Sebby to cry jumped right in to comfort him, rubbling his back soothingly as Claude stood there guilty and uncomfortable with Rowen's intense glaring, it was scarier than his fathers when pissed. "Shhhhh, it's ok baby just let it all out~" Rowen cooed awkwardly whilst she continued to sooth Sebastian, after Sebastian had calmed down Claude walked up to him hugging him and muttering an apology, the bell rang making the two male jump away from the hug, Sebastian nodded his head at Claude as an accepting his apology. "Shite" Ally muttered as she walked into the room that had tomato juice littering the walls, "wait where were you?" Claude asked Ally, little question marks floating around his head, "Oh I was just getting a Souso*, anyway what happened here “ "ehhhhhhhhhh" Rowen and Claude said at the same time, "they found Lovino's tomato's~" Luscious sung as he looked dazed, "Ok...Don't tell me anymore and why does it look like Sebastian was crying?" “ha, no reason at all! " Rowen and Claude once again at the same time said, “here you just drink your Souso and listen to Panic! At The Disco” then everyone left to go to Science except Luscious and Ally.

_**Science** _

The students started to fill up the classroom, only three seats remained empty from the absent's of both Luscious and Ally, though the third seat was always empty. "Ok! Class today we are going to be doing an experiment that involves fire and chemicals (I'm sure most of you have done this experiment) so can you all please get out your jotters and write what's on the board" the female teacher said as she started to get the register up, and started to call out everyones name, "I did not request anyone to speak did I?" the teacher spoke, the male student then rolled his eyes making the teacher snap and sent him outside, "ok class I am expecting you to get the experiment set up and when I return you should all at least be half way through the experiment, Ok?" and with that the teacher left to scold the misbehaving student. Everyone in the class pared as a two, Sebastian and Claude pared and started to get set, getting everything needed for the experiment, after setting it up the two decided that Sebastian would be the one putting on the chemical and Claude would be putting the wooden stick over the flame with the chemical.  Claude held the wooden stick in his hand, gliding his hand so that the wooden stick and chemical would go over the flame, both too engrossed in the now neon green/blue flame forgot about the wooden stick and the full thing caught on fire, Claude through the now flaming wooden stick on the carpeted ground making it catch on fire, the two as well as the whole class panicked and ran out the room before the now massive flame went near them. As their Science teacher was scolding the male student she heard the door open and when she looked their where all her students rushing out, half of them screaming their heads off, looking into the room she noticed the expanding flame, and bluntly stated "great, just great, the day the fire alarm brakes down".  After calling the Fire Station they all waited in the cafeteria for the bell, "So uh, now you're definitely staying after school" Sebastian commented "you as well my partner in crime" and then the bell rang for break. *If you don’t know what Souso is it’s a type of drink that my school sells they come (cum hehehehe) in different flavours, I have only had the lemon and lime Souso but it’s so nice! Sorry is science is kinda crappy I did it last night and it didn't really save so I hope you all enjoyed.


	11. Break

_**Break** _

Once again the group all met in the library. Ally sat cross legged drinking another Souso as Sebastian sat next to her listening in to Crystal, Spaden and Rowen's conversation. "Ally?" The short male asked "Yes Se-bast-ian~" "what's Rowen's sexuality?" Sebastian tilled his head as Ally spat out all the Souso that was previously in her mouth on to Anthony who didn't look so pleased about it being drenched (if you know what I mean *hint hint*). Ally looked at Sebastian and back to the angry Anthony, "Eh sorry Sebastian got to go before my death, but just so you know...just watch her every move ok~ Now goodbye Love got ta run!" And then she ran off, Anthony trailing behind her but surely catching up... "Eh ok watch her every move~ Wait what?" "Whaa!" Sebastian jumped as Claude scared the living pooper's out of Sebby-Chan, Claude laughed as Sebastian glared at him, but he didn't know what was to come*. Sebastian pulled a special pink ruler (dildo) from his new burgundy blazer and hit Claude over the head with it until the taller male surrendered, "I surrender! I surrender!" He held up his hands in defence whilst he still laughed. "Sooooooooo Sebastian~ what were you and Ally talking about?" The golden eyed male asked, trying not to show his jealously "oh I just asked her what was Rowen's sexuality" the smaller muttered, poking his two index fingers together blushing in embarrassment. "Awwwwwwwww so kawaii!" Claude squealed like a fangirl (like a certain somebody *cough cough (y/n) cough cough*) making everybody in the library turn to him, judging his majesticness. "Eh Claude are you ok?" Sebastian questioned concernedly for his best friend, "Yes, yes of course Sebastian of course~" Sebastian decided to leave it at that.

With Rowen, Crystal and Spaden~

 "My wives~"Spaden cooed as she sat down with the two short haired females, "sooooooooo *Ginger~ how has life been treating ya?" The one of the many Scottish females of the group asked as she leaned in close, "Been good so far, you?" The ginger questioned back, "I'm good and you?" "good, and you?" This agonising question continued for god knows how long and when they had finally ended Rowen told them how many times they had said the torture like words, "Fifteen times now that's an achievement!" Ginger cheers, "yay!" "Hey guys where's Ally?" Rowen questioned on where her best friend had gone too, "Oh she's just getting chased" "Eh, who by?" "Eh Anthony? I think his name was" "oh well she's dead" "so eh Rowen do you know when the bell rings?" Just then the bell rung " looks like know" and they all headed to class... *Ginger is the nickname given to my ginger friend.  (my apologies for spelling I mean cum)


	12. Halloween Special

The clocks had jumped forwards the day before halloween causing darkness to descend earlier on hallows eve and the moon rose slowly over the cemetery.  
(Y/n) had invited everyone that (she/he) knew around (her/his) age to a party (she/he) was hosting at (her/his) house, the party would start at 6:30 and end around 1 in the morning, alcohol would be supplied as well. 

When the group arrived at their friends house they had know clue that the place would be so grand and massive. When they walked into the place it was covered in halloween decorations and had tables upon tables of food and bottles of beer.  
(Y/n) walking towards to them, "Hey guys glad you could come I really like your outfits! I'm really glad you all put in so much effort" (Y/n) said with a closed eye smile as (she/he) lead them over to a group of guys. "Um so guys these are my friends from primary school, this is Vladimir , Julian, Vincent and Adelio " the four males looked at Rowen, Crystal, Ally and blushed at what they were wearing, Sebastian and Claude glared at them with jealousy.   
"Ok just so you know games will be starting soon!" and then (she/he) ran of to Satan knows where. "So um Ally wanna get some beer with me just you and me" Vladimir asked Ally with his Russian accent as he gently grabbed her hand and started to drag her to where the beer was. Julian, Vincent, Adelio, Rowen, Crystal, Claude and Sebastian all looked at one another and agreed to go where (y/n) was hosting the games.  
"Come one come all and lets play sexual games!" (y/n) shouted at the top of (her/his) lungs as (she/he) stood on a stool with a beer bottle in hand, "ok mother fuckers!" (she/he) slurs "First game is truth or dare!" and then (she/he) pointed at poor innocent Sebastian, "Sebastian Michaelis truth or dare!" Sebastian being put on the spot chose dare, "Ok Sebastian I dare you to strip so that you're only in your boxers!" Sebastian looked down shyly then started to slowly strip, "Awwwwwww you're so cute with your pink kitty underwear" (y/n) and Rowen squealed as Sebastian blushed bright red in embarrassment, "Ok Sebastian you now choose who's next!" "eh Rowen truth or dare?" "mmmmh, dare" "eh, I dare you to act completely like a cat for the rest of the night and you must call me master" Sebastian dared Rowen bravely, "Ok Master" Rowen purred as she rubbed herself against Sebastian, "Ok I shall choose Ally. Meow" as Rowen said that Ally turns around to look at Rowen as she called her name, "what is it?" Ally questioned as she put the beer bottle to her lips to drink it, "I dare you Ally to give Vladimir a blowjob!" this makes Ally spit out the beer she was drinking on to Anthony...again, "But I just bloody met the guy!" the female shouted to her best friend "oh stop complaining and get in the wardrobe" and then Rowen shoves the two in the wardrobe.  
Rowen Looks over at Anthony and starts to laugh making the male even more pissed, the male storms of in frustration whilst Rowen was still laughing.  
The night went on and some shit hard happened, Sebastian got laid, Claude was in crippling depression, Crystal and Adelio talked and laughed the night away and (y/n) was hammered along with Ally. So it was a pretty successfully night even if it was a Tuesday night, the day after halloween and over all a school night...what can you do.  
(A day or two late but who cares)                                                    (WATCHED)


	13. Period 3, 4 & 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you are unable to get the links

_**Art**_   The class sat talking amongst their self, the noise level slowly rising up as the teacher called out students names when calling the register, though stopping on a certain name a couple of times, "Has any seen Miss Ally Love?" the teacher asked but only Crystal had picked up on what she had said, "uh no one has seen her since the beginning of break" the teacher then just continued the register, marking Ally absent, then in came Ally, her hair messy, face flushed red and as breathing heavily, over all she looked like she was about to pass out, Crystal looked over to Anthony who's mouth was twitching into a devious smirk. Claude looked between the both Ally and Anthony, a lump of jealousy building up inside. "Why are you late again Ally!" The teacher raised her voice in anger making Ally step back in sudden fear, "Where do you think you are going!" "Anywhere but in here" the female muttered as she sat down next to Claude, "what was that!" And after that Everything.Went.To.Shit, the Teacher snapped at Ally, Ally being extremely sensitive got scared and cried, Sebastian wallowed in self-pity from the absent of Rowen, Claude looked uneasy around Ally at that moment of time because of her 'unstable' personality. Around the end of the period shit had happened and to no work was done making the sociopath of a teacher more angry, Ally looked like a zombie with the white jelly part of her eyes now being red and Sebastian formed a semi-boner from imagining Rowen in a kinky maids uniform to fill in her absents, Claude noticed Ally's distress and hugged her then when that happened Ally groped the guy. So that was Art, now let's go too Home economics~ Home Economics Everyone entered the Home Economics department and started to get organised and prepared for starting the cooking process on baking…Halloween Cakes! So they took off their jumpers or what ever they had on, put their bags away so they wouldn’t get any ingredients on them, if they had long hair they put it up, then they put on their personal aprons, Claude-google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source...

Crystal-zazzle.co.uk/coffee_lover_standard_apron-154404444357152780

Ally-800 × 801 - flipandstir.com

Rowen- fasteasybread.com/aprons-c-5/white-with-red-cherry-blossoms-...

Sebastian-236 × 482 - pinterest.com

Grell-1500 × 1132 - sarahtitus.com

Everyone in the class went to their assigned work stations, as one in per group collected the ingredients and the other got out the equipment. "Ok everyone! Today we are making Halloween Cake’s, so since everyone already know’s how to do this from last year there will be no need for a demonstration, after you all work on a couple designs for your cake’s then you can get to work!” their Home Economics teacher said as she walked to where ever Home Economics teachers walk too. Everyone set to work, starting with sieving the 50g of flour and 50g caster sugar (Some people may have put in more than 50g of sugar *looks around the class innocently*), then collected 50g of margarine and then started to beat the ingredients with a baking spatula until the mixture was ready, penultimately they poured the mixture into the tin saucer then lastly shoved it into the oven for baking.  After somewhat finishing everyone started on cleaning, putting away dishes, putting away their aprons then working on their cakes fabulous design. Sebastian and Rowen looked pretty happy about their cakes to far and had started using the small bit of paper to do the cat design for the cakes, Claude and Ally however looked pretty worried about their cakes, they a like Sebastian and Rowen started on their cake design only a little later, Claude was going for a spider theme whereas Ally was doing the Satan symbol, and then Grell and Crystal where the last to finish, both looking quite pleased with their cakes, Grell was going to cover the cake in red and draw a chainsaw on his and Crystal was going to decorate hers with cute little pumpkins and witch hats. As everyone was finishing up the bell went meaning it was time to head to English.

_**English** _

It was yet another day with Mrs Blackhead, the hormonal pregnant teacher, today they were moving on from poetry to...Drama! And thank fuck they were getting a new teacher! This one just so happened to be a sexy male~ Good for all them pervs, so lets get into this period! (This is the new english teacher 570 × 582 - gaiaonline.com) "Ah, Good afternoon Class, today we will be starting a new topic, the new topic will be poetry. Now as for your previous teacher, Mrs Blackhead is on maternity leave so I will be filling as your new teacher for the time being. So to start off our new topic we will read the play 'Dracula' that was adapted from the story Bram Stoker published. So through out this topic we will read 'Dracula'. Write, describe and discuss the characters and write a Critical Essay on 'Dracula'. So first before we read 'Dracula' we will have to choose who plays who, so lets see~" then the new teacher looked at both the class lay out and  around the class to see what characters would suit the pupils most, "Ok then...Sebastian Michealis? You will play Dracula himself! Claude Faustus? You will play Van Helsing, William.T.Spears? You will be Jonathan, Grell Sutcliff? You will be playing Renfield, Ribben Maclean?" "Rowen" "Oh sorry, Rowen Maclean you will be Lucy and Celeria Stick? You will be the bitch that is Jonathan's lover-" "Mr MacVicdick, I think you mean Mina-" Celeria corrected the teacher with an offended look on her face, "wait the teachers name is Mr MacVicDick? Now I know why he didn't say his name at the start", a student commented quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear as he tapped his index finger on his chin. "OK its time to pack up now as the bell is going to ring soon, and I will choose the rest of the characters as we go through the story!" Mr MacVirccdick  said and right on cue the bell rang and thank god too cause its Lunch time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you are unable to get the links


	14. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry if you are unable to get the links

It was the last day of school as well as Christmas jumper day, around only quarter of the school attended and for every living being in the school was forced to go to the most 'purest' place in Strathaven - sadly the town with 7484 in population had more than one of these, a church.  
Dressed in their festive jumpers they headed off to the nearest church after registration, Rowen wore a nice green jumper with the character Stitch on it holding a rage doll{set}, Ally {set} as well wore a Christmas outfit along with (y/n) {set_set} and Crystal {set}, Sebastian and Claude only wore Santa hats in which looked utterly adorable.

The six friends (the rest of their friend group hadn't turned up to school) sat in the church bored to death just listening to the minister endlessly going on and on and on, every new sentence more ridiculous and boring than the last, and must to the fives dissatisfaction Ally just got up and left the church not looking back or responding when a teacher shouted out her name. A few moments after Ally had left Rowen and (y/n) received a message for Ally saying that she had gone home and would see them at the party (y/n) was hosting.  
After the Christmas service the five went back to the school along with everyone else that were forced to attend the service. Collecting their bags and registering themselves for the next two classes they left the school grounds when lunch struck making their way home like how Ally did at the church.

Claude sighed as he stretched out his limbs as he chilled out on Sebastian's comfortable bed whilst Sebastian raked through his wardrobe to find a suitable outfit for (y/n)'s Christmas party she was hosting at her house again , the (female/male) had insisted that they come but Sebastian was a little wary after what had happened when they went to (her/his) Halloween party with Claude he just wasn't so sure, the smaller male really didn't want to relive Claude's complaining when he was hungover.  
"Dude why are you even trying to impress her? You already know that she’s into you so why don’t you just let it all naturally fall into place” Claude says in a bored tone as he tosses the empty iron-bur can into the air then repeatedly catching it in his right hand.

 

“Because-“ Sebastian whined then continued what he was once saying “-you know what happened the last time I ‘just let it all naturally fall into place’ and it wasn’t even that long ago! I’m pretty sure that they think we’re just friends now, nothing more nothing less. And you know what Claude-“ 

 

“Eh, know what? Sorry I stopped listening after ‘and it wasn’t even that long ago’ I know what comes with these lectures” Sebastian then sighed but continued with what he was originally saying.

 

“-She was the only female that was smaller than me! And I have never met someone smaller than myself in a long time!” 

 

“Geez Sebby just get over the fact that she probably has no attraction towards you, anyway I don’t see anything special about her anyway, if you asked me you should just get rid of the bitch whilst you still can~” Sebastian was not pleased in the slightest by Claude’s words, he knew that Claude didn’t exactly like his most resent crush but he didn’t think his friend could be so mean and call her bitch. The thought off anyone calling her bitch just drove Sebastian over the edge in pure anger.

 

Sebastian launched himself onto Claude’s exposed stomach and started to attack, catching Claude of guard for merely only a few second as it was not long until Claude was able to easily push the smaller male of off him then hold him up by the back of his shirt, the males legs dangling and swinging as they were unable to reach the floor.

 

“My fuck what got into you ya english twerp?” Claude questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 

 

“You should not call a lady such fowl things” The boy gasped out as he panicked from the height he was being held from (in truth it wasn’t that high Sebastian is simply not used to such heights) 

 

“OK then just calm yer giblets” Claude said as he rolled his eyes then dropped his mate on the floor, flopping back on Sebastian’s bed once again as Sebastian crawled back over to his wardrobe to find his perfect outfit to impress the girl that had been constantly mentioned by his caretaker.

 

The party had started around nine o’clock when the music was booming loudly and the people attending the party were singing, dance and cheering along with drinking the provided booze.

 

(y/n) walked up to the door when Ally and Claude walked in surprisingly wearing matching in colour clothes {‘Claude-set’ ‘Ally-set‘}, they walked into the room casually chatting about anything Marvel related, the two greeted (y/n) as (she/he) walked up to the two having a quick conversation then giving them a small fair well.

 

Sebastian walked in with someone no one had ever seen before, she had long crispy white locks and had dazzling purple eyes that the outfit she was wearing {set} brought them out so that they gleamed in the timed lighting. The heels that she wore did absolutely nothing to her height…Sebastian was still surprisingly taller even if it was only by a few centimetres.

 

Everyone stopped to gawk at this mysterious beauty that was latched to Sebastian Michaelis’ arm. Not so long after Sebastian and his new female friend had arrived in came Rowen and Crystal, the two wearing fancy shit {‘Rowen-set’ ‘Crystal-set’}.

(y/n) like (she/he) was doing with everyone at the party greeted them then said a small fair well as (she/he) continued to party.

 

Rowen smiled as she noticed Sebastian but when she was about to call him over she saw a girl latched onto his arm giggling at what he was saying to this Rowen’s smile faded and she just talked to Crystal as well as Anthony who had spotted to two females with male like hair cuts.

 

The party went on and once again (y/n) got drunk along with Ally and Claude who were only tipsy, the trio laughed the night away as they joked and played around. 

 

Sebastian and the mystery girl were also having a great time, they a like everyone else laughed and socialised with people the small male had yet to know and more or less Sebastian by the end of the party in which was three o’clock in the morning he had made more friends than he had ever made before in his life,

 

Crystal and Anthony were having a blast, they were playing spin the bottle with a whole group of people and when Rowen unenthusiastically spun the bottle it, and much to her dismay had landed on Anthony and everyone playing said game laughed and oohed as she crawled over to where Anthony was sitting on the floor and kissed the taller male on there lips. Anthony took this as an advantage and gripped onto Rowen’s waist pulling her closer towards his chest, deepening the kiss into a full out make-out session. Sadly for Sebastian he looked over at the wrong time and saw the heated kissing between Rowen and Anthony, Sebastian sprinted away from the party and ran home with tears flowing from his eyes leaving his ‘date’ at the party he was running from.

 

Ally and Claude watched the small scene play out they made a silent plan then headed out to achieve the plan, Claude set out and ran after his long term friend whilst Ally stormed over to Rowen pulling her of off Anthony.

 

“It wasn’t what it looked like” Rowen gasped out as she look up at her friend.

 

“Go fucking tell that to Sebastian” Ally wasn’t happy but she would deal with her anger later but for now she had bigger problems to attend to.

 

Rowen looked panicked when Ally mention Sebastian, ‘had he seen it? Oh god no, I hope not! I must find him!’ were the only things running through Rowen’s mind as Ally was shoving her in the direction Sebastian and Claude where running, since Rowen was a fast runner she would be able to trail Claude. Ally gave one look at Anthony them kicked him in the face repeatedly until she broke his nose and someone had to pull her away.

 

“That’s what you get for fucking kissing my best friend then hurting the feelings of Sebastian!” The psychotic female known as Ally shouts as she wriggles out of the grasp the person once previously had on her then walking out of (y/n)’s house whilst calling out a goodbye to said person.

 

Whilst running Sebastian had gotten lost and no clue in which he was going, the male collapsed to the ground in exhaustion leaning against one of the many trees surround him. Sebastian could hear the calls of Claude as he wept into his knees, Claude skidded to a stop when he saw Sebastian weeping in front of him, the taller male walked over to his distressed friend and wrapped his arms around him gently cooing in his ear as well as petting him slowly.

 

When Rowen arrived at the scene Sebastian immediately sensed her presence, he lifted his head from Claude’s shoulder and looked at Rowen with red puffy eyes.

 

“Why?” Sebastian whispered in distress, he felt so pathetic like they but she just couldn’t help his feelings.

 

“You…I saw you with that other girl and I…I don’t know…It was like something in me just snapped and I just didn’t care anymore…I just felt so dead inside…like the only light in a dark room flickered out and life had no meaning” Sebastian looked befuddled at what he had just heard, his crush had felt all of that just because of one girl? Sebastian let out a weak chuckle as he tilted his head up to look at Rowen.

 

“You, you got jealous over my cousin Amelia?” Sebastian questioned in disbelief giggling a bit at the thought, at this Rowen did not seem happy one bit.

 

Claude unwrapped his arms from around Sebastian when he noticed Ally leaning against a tree, a smug shit eating grin was plastered on her face.

When Claude reached his destination he held mistletoe two above their heads then swooped down for a romantic kiss that Ally was happy to return as she deepened the kiss then pushing Claude against the tree.

 

“Hey can we get the mistletoe over here please” Rowen demands with a giggle, Claude not bothering to part from the kiss throws the mistletoe over to the general direction of Rowen and Sebastian, Rowen catches the plant with ease the holds it above their heads sealing the night with a kiss.

 

Merry Christmas my dear readers I hope you have enjoyed this year as well as my story so far, I also hope you have like all of your presents that you have received on this fine day~


	15. New years special part 1

The week had been droning on as slowly as possible for both students and teachers of Strathaven Academy, it was the first week back to school from the winter break and getting back into everyones original routine was difficult, nearly everyone had forgotten on what they had been previously working on in some classes and a couple of friends had insignificantly drifted away as well as forgetting in which classes one should be in.

It was Friday lunch and Sebastian, Claude, Rowen, Ally, Luscious and Crystal were in a corner of the library discussing on various topics and one that Sebastian suggested caught the full attention of the group. Why not have a night out or night in depending on the groups final decision.

"So you're suggesting that we either go out to a pub or night club or something to celebrate the new year as well as pity party for being back at school?" Claude questions as he leans back in his chair looking thoughtfully at his small black haired companion.

"Well, not exactly going out to a pub or night club just you know a sleep over" The small male suggests as he scratches the back of his head nervously whilst tilling his head back lightly.

"I'm all in for it but who's house is big enough to contain five rowdy teenagers?" (Luscious wasn't to fond of the idea and wanted to watch the American Horror Story) The tall blonde known as Ally implies as Rowen and Crystal agree with her statement.

Sebastian looks over at Claude giving said male a certain look making the male visibly tense whilst forcing out uneasily "you can have it at my house just be weary of my parents" everyone (except Luscious) agrees that they would all meet at Claude's house (Claude gave them all his address) at half seven for their epic sleep over.

Their last two periods of Friday couldn't go any slower as most of them hoped that time would move fast so that school could be over and done with for the weekend. Rushing out of school they dashed home getting reading for the sleepover that they all had planned.

It was half seven on the dot and Ally, Sebastian, Rowen and Crystal had just arrived at Claude's front door to the massive mansion that he lived in and when the door opened both of Claude's parents were standing there with big cheery smiles plastered on their tanned faces.

"Aw you must be Claudey's little friends!" Claude's mother squealed in happiness as she squished Rowens cheeks, "Oh and Sebastian its great to see you again. How's your aunt and younger brother doing?"

"Oh, eh yes their fine" Sebastian replies awkwardly as Claude's mother went from squishing Rowens cheeks to giving him a big bear hug with Claude's father joining in.

"Well, then you kids Claude's in his bedroom so just head up there!" Claude's parents released Sebastian then let them inside the mansion like home.

Sebastian opened Claude's bedroom door revealing a naked Claude laying on his bed his covers thankfully covering his crotch, Rowen and Ally grinned at the sight whilst Sebastian and Crystal looked away from the scene blushing.  
"Claude~" Rowen coos as she slowly walks over to where Claude is sleep, Ally creepily giggling next to her, Rowen gives the thin sheet a slight tug when she notices Ally with her phone out ready to take pictures, as Rowen fully tugs off the covers Claude jerks awake covering his exposed crotched before Ally could snap the picture with his limp cock in it.

After Claude had reacted terribly to the wake up and they all had changed into their pyjamas they started to play some truth or dare when Claude's parents came to his room say that they were going out and would be back the next day and that Claude's younger brother was at a sleep over so they had the entire house to their selves so they moved the sleepover to the living room to start their game of truth or dare...

Hello my little Turtles I hope that you are enjoying this book so far and I am sooooo fucking sorry that I never update but what can you do, anyway for the next part of this... extremely late special please comment what you want to happen in truth or dare and any future chapters mainly Lunch as at the moment I am struggling writing it. Bye bye Turtles~

P.S. There will also me smut in the next Special part 2


	16. New years special part 2

So since no one was nice enough to comment on ideas I have had to go to my friend for ideas so here's part two. If enjoy pls comment, it would really help.

Truth or Dare, a dangerous game played by only the bravest of people... well in this case a bunch of immature teenagers at a sleepover with one to many sweets at arms length.

The small friend group sat in one of the many spare sitting room of the Faustus Manor, a ton of sweets and the big bottles of Irn Bru.

"So truth or dare my dear Ginger friend~" Ally spoke as she sipped her wine glass full of Irn Bru (cause why not).

"Mmmmmmm" she thought "Dare"

"Ok I dare you to give Rowen your phone and let her text anyone who she wishes~" Crystal looks uneasily at both Rowen and Ally before giving her smaller friends her phone, Rowen and Sebastian start to giggle at the poetic text they typed up. Once the devious female had sent the text Crystal dived towards her to grab her phone.

Crystal's face turned to horror as she read the text, embarrassment flooded her features as her face heated up, she turns off her phone, throws it across the room and curls into a ball of embarrassment as everyone in the room laughs.

"Crystal, who do ya pick~"

"Sebastian, Truth or dare?" The ginger raises her head, looking at the short male with her evil eye. Sebastian looked over at Rowen a blush tinting his cheeks, "D-dare" "goooooood choice. Ok I dare you little Sebby~ To-" Crystal looked around the room and saw a convenient maids outfit hanging on the door, "-To dress up as a sexy maid and serve Rowen the entire night" Sebastian looked at the ginger in terror as she giggled creepily whilst looking between both him and the outfit.

Sebastian walks into the room again wearing the maids outfit whilst looking at his feet in shame and embarrassment, when he lifts his head he his blinded by the lights of cameras going off, he heard Crystal say something along the lines of 'sitting on Rowen's lap' over the chaotic laugher of Ally and Claude.

When Sebastian was asked who he would choose for giving a truth or dare too a smirk made its way on to his thin lips.

"Claude truth or dare~" the taller choose dare and looked horrified at the demand, begrudgingly he went to the kitchen and a few minutes later came back with a massive jug of a liquid substance and held it over Ally's head, when the blonde innocently looked up she was immediately soaked with the warm substance making her let out a high pitch screech that a banshee would make.

When Claude saw the dark look on Ally's face he made a run for it, the soaked female stood and ran after the male in a crazed like state. Rowen and Crystal where laughing their asses off as the sound of unmanly shrieks were heard from a far.

"What even was that?" Rowen asked Sebastian whilst trying (but failing) to regain her posture "Chi tea".

It had been an hour since Ally and Claude where last seen, when the three searched for the two they found no sign of them anywhere in the massive Faustus manor. They shortly gave up and just went back to the room they where in when playing truth or dare.

"I wonder is Claude's ok?" Sebastian wonders aloud, tilting his head back ever so slightly as he sat on Rowens warm lap.

"Eh, knowing Ally he probably won't be, she has quite the temper" Crystal nods in agreement, staring at her phone that was still at the corner of the room in hope. The three where stuck at what to do so they decided to look through Claude's personal shit in his room... This was not a good idea on their behalf as the trio entered the hallway leading to Claude's room they heard muffled moans and groans, the three sprinted away as fast as they could not wanting to hear the pleasured sounds any longer than they had to.

"Well... That, that was something" Sebastian panted out, Rowen finishing the sentence with "something that I never wish to hear again" the two noticed that the ginger had yet to say anything, looking over they saw the female of the floor past-out, the thought of Ally and Claude doing the naughties just in the room above them caused her to faint.

The two midgets looked at one another with devious smirks plastered on their faces, Sebastian dragged Rowen into the bathroom, locking the door. The Sebastian bent down slightly capturing the lips of the female in a soft and passionate kiss, a snake like tongue brushing along the bottom lip of the taller, worming its way into the mouth. Both fought for dominance, in the end Rowen let Sebastian take complete control as he slid his hand up her top and with much difficulty removed her stripped bra along with the cotton shirt, throwing it away into the bath. Sebastian massaged Rowens breasts whilst going back to kissing her but this time going for her jaw and making his way suck on her neck, leaving a mark, claiming that she was very much his.

Sebastian slipped off her shorts and panties with ease and ran his index and middle fingers across the wetness of her pussy making gasp at the sudden coldness dipping into her hole, both fingers at once, moving in and out of her at a fast pace, the female felt as though she was to release but Sebastian removed his fingers not even bothering to add another. He stripped himself down showing his erect cock to the world that stood tall and proud. Rowen reached to touch the head of penis, running a thumb over the slit, making Sebastian shiver in delight, a little more of this and Sebastian found that all his self control had gone. He grabbed Rowen by the waist hoisting her up so that she could wrap her legs around the taller as Sebastian slowly inserted himself into her warm vagina, the two through their heads back in pleasure. Rowen started to wiggle a bit so that the entire length would fit in her, then suddenly he with drew himself then slammed back in, causing Rowen to scream with pleasure as he repeated the acting again and again, thrusting at a brutal pace until they both released, Sebastian pulling out of Rowen before he did so, cumming all over his and her stomach.

Now that is one hell of a sleepover.


	17. Lunch (day two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay if anyone cares and how short it is

It was that time of day in school when everyone was to some extent was happy, they could eat what ever the hell they wanted, talk to their friends without getting into trouble by the teacher and more or less search whatever the fuck they wanted on their phones.

And too our beloved friend group this was the best time of the school day, the group separated themselves into three to four groups, all going to different places for lunch.

Rowen, Luscious and Ally walked to Sainsbury's together accidentally leaving behind Claude and Sebastian to wonder around the school halls having no clue in where they were or how they got to the other side of the school and was no where near the exit.

After Rowen, Luscious and Ally were done collecting their desired meals they headed back to school, when walking back a random piece of bread came flying over their heads landing in front of them on the pavement, the group looked behind them to see the people who through the piece of bread but when they turned to look behind them there was no one there, when thinking about it and looking around they saw no one in the perimeter, how the fucking hell did a piece of bread fly on its own? The only thing they (*cough* Ally *cough*) could think of was that…GRAVITY HAD GONE TO SHIT AND RETIRED for the rest of its life and now everyone will be living their lives defying gravity.

It was half way through lunch when the three had arrived back in school and when walking to their usual hanging place they came across a food deprived Sebastian and Claude, who were walking in any random direction hoping they would come across someone that they knew, and luckily Rowen, Luscious and Ally were those people. 

After feeding the malnourished duo they ran into the Crystal and to say the least were not to happy to see the back stabbing ginger. (Before you read any further I forgot to mention that everyones only friends with her because they more or less feel sorry for her, during righting this I was once friends with the person I based this person on and she broken any trust I had in her and I refuse to be nice to her in MY story when I force myself to be nice to her in my classes. Just so you understand. PS don't take everything what I write in this personally. I love you all) 

 

"Hey guys" she started walking closer so that she was in front of the five, "so I've been feeling really depressed recently..." this made Ally snap.

"You know" the smaller looked up as the taller put her hands on her shoulders "suicide isn't an option" she looked hopefully at Ally, "it's the answer" Crystals face fell, then tears started to well up in her eyes, Ally removed her hands then walked away with Luscious, Crystal looked at the remaining three, Rowen looked at her with uncaring eyes and the two males looked confused, well amused in Claude's case, Crystal's poorly done winged eyeliner was running down her face as she ran away. Ally and Luscious was back next to the other three laughing there asses off, sadly the headteacher had caught Ally in the act.

"Ms Love you seem to be making a fair amount of trouble today, you'll be staying later than I originally intended for you" surprisingly he wasn't that mad but that would make sense for all the trouble Crystal had cause over such stupid things like the pictures of her with thick black eye liner all around her eyes making her look like a racoon that had been recently hit by a truck.

The bell rang, ending the excitement of lunch for the last two periods.


End file.
